tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
The IT Files
The IT Files is, in essence, a sequel series to Clockwork, featuring most of that series main cast, though Clockwork does still continue. IT Files covers characters who originally only appeared in Clockwork in smaller side-stories, showing the adventures of the new International Temporal Enforcement Agency and others related to it. Basic Storylines IT Files generally lacks a specific narrative, telling a series of one-off adventures with IT personnel that has them change, grow and the like as well as see them deal with post-Paradise Foundation threats. A more recent storyline deals with a secret organization called Ouroboros becoming a sort of successor to Paradise, having agents work to exploit the illegal use of Type-7 and other technologies the ITEA enforces. Following that incident Sonia Castillo became the director of the ITEA and a new arc showed the changes and fallout resulting from this. Scott Dawson and Ryoshi Dawson are also the focus in Utopia Holdings stories, and Erika Stone is the focus of the Gorgon Sisterhood arc. Stories New Agency Stories * Hui's Assignment * Malai's Mist * Colette's Test * Erika's Maid * Lucienne's Party * Clockwork Revenge Part I Ouroboros Arc * Palmira's Addiction * Palmira's Lead * Ivan's Christmas * Erika's Friend * Erika's Bloodline * Caesar's Tour * Barry's Vengeance * Miranda's Resolve * Tasia's Return * Wind and Sand (Tales from the Tuckerverse) * Fashion Disaster (Tales from the Tuckerverse) * One Woman's Legacy (Tucker's Wand) * Ivan's Reunion * Richard's Dream * Lucienne's Agency Sonia Castillo Arc * Kioni's Justice * Lucienne's Adjustment * Anna's Worth * Takahishi's Choice * Hui's Nemesis * Tasia's Recovery * Tasia's Gift Utopia Holdings Stories * Jennifer's Art * Ryoshi's Experiment * Scott's Business * Scott's Paradise * Lux's Hunt Gorgon Sisterhood Arc * Darcy's Role * Erika's Reconnection Characters Main Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Emily Deschanel 12.jpg|Cassandra Flick (Emily Deschanel)|link=Cassandra Flick Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan (Cecilia Cheung)|link=Hui Lan Charlize Theron 12.jpg|Marika Bran (Charlize Theron)|link=Marika Bran Edward Norton.jpg|Jean-Baptiste Odilon (Edward Norton)|link=Jean-Baptiste Odilon Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala (Michelle Kruseic)|link=Miranda Ohala Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry (Laure Vandervoort)|link=Colette Landry Zoe Saldana 4.jpg|Kioni Abasi (Zoe Saldana)|link=Kioni Abasi Catherine Zeta-Jones 4.jpg|Sonia Castillo (Catherine Zeta-Jones)|link=Sonia Castillo Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Rena Mero 2.jpg|Patricia Mero (Rena Mero)|link=Patricia Mero Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson (Kiefer Sutherland)|link=Scott Dawson Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Dawson (Maggie Q)|link=Ryoshi Dawson Supporting Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton (Sarah Lancaster)|link=Mary Hamilton Jewel Staite 9.jpg|Caitlin Trafford (Jewel Staite)|link=Caitlin Trafford Til Schweiger.jpg|Dieter Bran (Til Schweiger)|link=Dieter Bran Takuya Kimura.jpg|Takahishi Nakamura (Takuya Kimura)|link=Takahishi Nakamura Jared Leto.jpg|Caesar Francisco (Jared Leto)|link=Caesar Francisco Timothy Olyphant.jpg|Ivan Popov (Timothy Olyphant)|link=Ivan Popov Eva La Rue 2.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz (Eva La Rue)|link=Suzanna Ortiz Sasha Alexander 6.jpg|Anna Federov (Sasha Alexander)|link=Anna Federov Eve Torres 12.png|Chita Francisco (Eve Torres)|link=Chita Francisco Malcolm McDowell.jpg|Richard Stilton (Malcolm McDowell)|link=Richard Stilton Stacy Keibler.jpg|Darcy Keibler (Stacy Keibler)|link=Darcy Keibler Gina Carano.jpg|Parker Reich (Gina Carano)|link=Parker Reich Trivia * All the characters of this series minor, supporting or main all have celebrity counterparts much like a movie. This is tradition that has been carried over from the Clockwork series. Category:Stories Category:The IT Files